This invention relates to a fluid flow transducer for sensing one-way fluid flow.
Many designs of both one-way and two-way fluid flow sensors are known in the prior art. These prior art flow sensors generally include a flow-responsive valve member which is movable inside a housing, with respect to a metering member. Some type of displacement transducer is coupled to the valve member to generate an electrical or visual signal indicative of the position of the valve member. Most of the known flow sensors are bulky because the parts of the displacement transducers, such as an inductor coil, transformer coils or a variable resistor, are positioned outside of the movable valve member, and in some cases, even outside of the housing.